


The Unicorn

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: When Jaskier said they should try new things out this isn't what he had in mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738909
Kudos: 38





	The Unicorn

"You know Geralt, when you said a stuffed unicorn I imagined like a doll or something. Not an actual unicorn that was killed then stuffed." Jaskier observed the taxidermied animal in something skin to fascination and horror. In their Inn's room after a "special delivery" from Yennefer. A note from the sorceress attached reading 'I hope you two have as much fun with this as I did.'

"Hmm." Geralt grunted out as he stroked the dead creature's mane. 

"What exactly did you do to this poor animal?"

"We didn't do anything to it, as much as, on it."

"That raises a number of questions I don't want the answers to."

"So I take it you...don't want to use the unicorn?"

"Next time, I'll choose the toys.''

**Author's Note:**

> I do take recommendations. Here or on my Tumblr.


End file.
